


Making Future Memories

by orphan_account



Series: Future Memories AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, No shipping, dont ship real people, dteam is like mentioned in the later chapters dont read this for them, grammar is bad on purpose I promise, i can say it was bad it was my own story lmao, i dont need to tag this yall search by characters in this fandom, ignore the plot holes I cannot fill them, or whatever, rewriting Just Us cause that version was garbage and this one will be too, they're children in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two of them have lived in the forest for a lot of their lives.Then, one of them finds a journal and, well, here we areOr, were.Weekly updates, maybe.
Series: Future Memories AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome back, or if you're new, welcome!  
> This first chapter is gonna be short cause I don't really know.. what.. to put in it??  
> I'm gonna update twice this week so y'all have more to read.  
> Chapters will be super short till I get to the event in the archive warnings so please be patient with me ahahaha-
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

i found a notebook in the bushes earlier. it's empty. Bad said not to take it because it might belong to someone but why would they leave an empty book in the woods if they wanted to use it for something  
I think i'll write what happens every day. it might be fun.

i dont really know what to write today cause we didnt do anything  
I saw a duck though. it was cute. I wanted to take it home but bad said not to  
i already took the notebook and i didnt wanna make him mad so i left the duckie there  
bad is scary when hes mad


	2. D:

Unfortunately it seems as if I'll have to take some time off of writing this. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll be back as soon as possible, promise.


End file.
